The Stress of NEWTS
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: This is a LuciusHermione romance fic. Hermione is getting tired out from revising for N.E.W.T.S and Lucius commands her to slow down and relax. Speedy romance follows. LMHG
1. Chapter 1

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter One

The book landed on the floor with a 'mumph' sound. Hermione Granger, a seventh year student at Hogwarts, bent down and picked it up. She sighed with exhaustion from having been in the library for the last seven hours, revising for her NEWTS. The entire school year had passed almost without important events, apart from the two times Harry had gone off searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes; which he found and destroyed. Hermione had been highly useful both those times.

Stumbling back to the Gryffindor common room Hermione didn't think to use her wand. She trailed her hand across the walls, helping her find her way back. She didn't think to use 'Lumos', so because of this she dropped her book two other times and had to search for a minute both times to retrieve it. She continued on her way, fumbling through the darkness, one hand clutching the book to her chest, the other sliding along the cold walls of the castle. She turned a corner, her hand feeling the sharp turn, and bumped into something hard. She fell backwards, the book falling with her. Both landed with a soft 'mumph' sound.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" A cold, sneering voice asked. A pale hand reached down to offer her help. She took it and it strongly pulled her up off the floor. Hermione's tired eyes slowly looked up into the face of her potions professor. "Well Miss Granger. You haven't answered my question." Professor Malfoy said impatiently. Lucius Malfoy had taken over the post since Severus Snape killed Dumbledore and ran away. After Voldemort murdered Draco for not completing his task, Lucius had a turn of heart and in memory of his son, changed over to the light side. It has to be said that Lucius was a great virtue to the Order of the Phoenix in their task of defeating Lord Voldemort. Lucius looked at Hermione, his eyes sweeping up and down her curvy figure; as he waited for her answer. Finally, it came.

"Sorry Professor. I've been in the library revising for my NEWTS. You know how stressful they are. Anyway, I just lost track of the time. I'm on my way back to my dormitory now sir." Hermione explained in a monotonous voice. Lucius Malfoy could see her exhaustion in the bags under her eyes, hear it in her voice and feel it in the way her hand had hung limply in his helping hand.

"You are worn out. Here, let me take you to your Common Room. It wouldn't be good if you were to collapse on your way there." Professor Malfoy said kindly, taking her hand in his once more, leading her through the corridors, his wand outstretched casting an eerie glow. If Hermione had been more awake and alert she would have commented on his sudden niceness seeing as he thought of her as a common filthy mudblood, but instead she remained silent and walked at his side, the book lain forgotten in the corridor.

Once outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was currently asleep, Professor Malfoy released Hermione's hand from his grasp and turned to her.

"Miss Granger. I know you want to revise hard and pass your exams, but let me remind you that you are en exceptionally bright witch. You do not need to spend so much time in the library, getting yourself tired like this…especially on a Sunday which is one of your free days in the week. Please take my advice. Get some rest, work less hard and eat more." Lucius advised, staring at Hermione's figure once more, noting how there was less flesh on it than before. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you for your advice sir." She said quietly. "Oh…and thank you for walking me back to my common room. It was quite an unexpected gesture from someone who hates me so much." She added, having woken up slightly and noticed who it was being kind to her.

Lucius looked at her inquisitively before saying.

"Miss Granger…..Hermione….I do not hate you. Far from it in fact." He said in a soft tone, as he bowed before her, picked up her hand and gracefully kissed it. "Goodnight. Sleep well." He said, dropping her hand, turning swiftly and walking away with swift strides.

Hermione watched him leave, her jaw hanging wide open. She closed it, spoke the password to the Fat Lady; who scolded her for returning late, and walked inside the common room. She rushed up to her dormitory, took off her clothes, did her teeth, crept into her bed and lay there thinking. She was glad that the Fat Lady had been asleep and hadn't seen what took place between herself and Lucius Malfoy. She was also glad it actually took place. Hermione Granger fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.


	2. Chapter 2

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter Two

The next day Hermione woke with a start. She sat up suddenly and stared around. The four girls sharing her dormitory room hadn't woken her. Instead they'd gone to breakfast, leaving her here to oversleep. Hermione glanced at her clock. She was late! She jumped out of bed and into the bathroom where she did her teeth, before running back into her bedroom and pulling some fresh school robes on. She performed a quick spell that cleaned her hair and body, then she grabbed her bag and out of the dormitory into the common room. She ran out past the portrait, ignoring the Fat Lady's cries, and to her first lesson of the day; Potions. She ran past the Great Hall, which was silent now that breakfast was over, and down to where the Dungeons were. Hermione had hoped that with a new Potions professor that the lessons would be conducted in a lighter environment, but they hadn't. They were still taking place in the dark, dank dungeons; which just happened to be one of the furthest places away from Gryffindor tower in the whole school. Hermione's feet pounded loudly in the silent corridors, echoing around her. She reached the classroom, bent over to slow her breath and then she knocked on the door, still panting heavily from her run. Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out.

"Come in."

Hermione straightened up and opened the door. Everyone's eyes turned to her, including Harry and Ron's; who were grinning at her. Both the lads had continued doing Potions this year, despite the teacher being another ex-death eater. The two boy's high hopes of being Aurors had driven them to this decision.

Hermione tore her eyes away from theirs and looked at the Potions master. She saw Lucius's face, and he was wearing a stern expression.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" He asked, as the students turned away from Hermione to continue their work. Ron and Harry didn't, but preferred to watch, hoping Hermione would get a telling off for the first time. They were to be disappointed.

"I'm here…" she panted, pausing for breath every few words. "For my lesson….Sir. I'm sorry….that I'm late. I slept in….too long. I'm sorry." She apologised, expecting a detention or possibly several. What happened next was a complete surprise.

"Miss Granger. Please return to your dormitory." Professor Malfoy instructed. "After last night I informed Headmistress McGonagall that you'd tired yourself out, and she granted you the day off to rest. That is why your roommates did not wake you. I'm surprised the Fat Lady let you out, she was under instruction not to." Hermione's eyes widened with realisation; so that had been why the Fat Lady had been calling her name as she'd run out of Gryffindor tower. "Now please," Lucius continued, "Return to your room and sleep. You're getting too stressed out from your approaching NEWTS. You need to relax and sleep. Now go. I do not want to see you until tomorrow's lesson." Hermione opened her mouth to complain about how he'd have to see her at lunchtime and dinnertime in the Great Hall as that was almost unavoidable, but before she could speak Lucius had answered her unasked quarrel. "You are not permitted to come to the Great Hall to eat your lunch or dinner. Food will be sent up to you. This course of action is taking place because it is feared you will try to get to the Library if you leave to go to the Great Hall. Now leave my lesson and return to Gryffindor tower to sleep, or I shall have to issue you a detention." Professor Malfoy threatened.

"Yes sir. Of course I will sir. Thank you sir." Hermione mumbled, before turning and exiting the class swiftly. Her heart was soaring. Lucius Malfoy had done a kind gesture. Something he'd probably never done before in his life. Hermione was filled with hope. Maybe he does feel. She ran back to the Gryffindor tower, glad that she'd be able to get some rest. She had hated waking up this morning. She walked quickly and reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She told the Fat Lady that password; and she had smiled at Hermione and opened graciously, allowing Hermione to walk inside. Hermione clambered up the stairs, opened the door to her dormitory, dropped her bag onto the floor, kicked off her shoes, walked over to her bed and collapsed on top of it. She fell asleep almost instantaneously; still wearing her school robes.


	3. Chapter 3

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 3

Hermione had woken up a few hours later to find a tray lying next to her bed with a bowl of steaming Carrot soup, several bread rolls, some different meats and cheeses, and a flagon of Pumpkin juice on it. Hermione knew the house elves had been here, and she almost refused to eat the lunch, but her stomach growled hungrily so she decided against it and began to eat. She was full a few minutes later, so she put the tray to one side, before lying down and falling asleep again.

She woke up later on when Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil returned to their dormitory, fresh from Dinner in the Great Hall. They were carrying a tray each.

"Hi Hermione!" Parvati exclaimed, walking over. She placed the tray where the old tray had been; Hermione noted it'd been cleared away.

"We've brought you some dinner." Lavender said placing her tray next to Parvati's.

"How are you feeling?" Parvati asked after Hermione thanked them both and started to eat.

"Great thanks. I'm not tired at all. I really needed today's rest." Hermione said between mouthfuls of food.

Parvati and Lavender nodded.

"Well of course you did. We'd both noticed how tired you were looking." Lavender said, "Wasn't it nice of Professor Malfoy to arrange this rest for you."

"I know. No-one expected it. Everyone thinks he hates muggle-borns…but I guess he really has changed sides then, if he's treating you so nicely." Parvati added. "It's great he's on the good side now. I always felt guilty for thinking he was handsome, when he was so down-right evil before."

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she listened to her friend.

"Yes, I know!" Lavender exclaimed in a squeal. "I felt the same way. Now he's a good guy though, it makes him even more attractive than when he was the villain." She nodded, a naughty glint in her eyes.

Hermione choked on her food, shocked at what she was hearing. So, she wasn't the only one attracted to Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" Parvati asked, performing a simple spell that cleared her throat of the blockage. Hermione nodded weakly. Lavender let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." She said "What happened?"

"Piece of food went down the wrong way." Hermione lied. She'd choked because of their conversation. Lavender nodded wisely, as if in understanding. Parvati smirked, as if she knew the real reason why.

"Well. We've got to return to the common room. Eat your dinner and then straight back to sleep Missy." Parvati ordered, mockingly shaking her finger at Hermione, who smiled sheepishly back. Lavender and Parvati stood up and left the room with cheery smiles and waves. Hermione smiled to herself and ate her dinner, her thoughts lingering on her two friends and one Lucius Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 4

After Hermione had finished her dinner she'd fallen straight back to sleep again. She didn't wake when Parvati and Lavender returned or when the other two occupants came to bed either. She slept deeply and awoke hours later, when the morning sunshine streamed in through the open window onto her face. Hermione yawned and stretched, pulling the covers of her fully-clothed body. She got out of bed and looked at her room-mates who were still asleep. She looked at her clock. No wonder they were asleep, it was very early. Hermione walked over to their en-suite bathroom, the soles of her feet padding along the soft carpet. She locked the door and proceeded to shower, clean her teeth and get dressed in a new set of robes. She left her old ones out for the house-elves to collect and clean, ashamed she was using them for such a task.

Then Hermione left the dormitory and walked down the stairs into the common room. No-one else was awake on this fine Tuesday morning. She walked to the portrait and walked out. A thought had occurred to her. That book she'd borrowed on Sunday was due back today because it was a two-night loan, and she'd left it somewhere. Swearing to herself she went off in search of it, a good idea where it was.

She walked to the corridor where Professor Malfoy had bumped into her and where she'd last had the book, and she fully expected it to be there. She looked around, scanning the area completely, but it was not there. At first she thought that was odd, but then realised that someone must have picked it up sometime yesterday, so she decided to visit the library to see if someone had taken it there as it was a library book. Madam Pince was awake and working when Hermione entered the library.

"Ah, Hermione. I see you're back now your 'ban' has been lifted." Madam Pince remarked, smiling at her favourite student. Hermione nodded.

"Yes Irma." Hermione replied, seeing as she was on first name terms with Madam Pince. "Although it wasn't really a ban. I just was told to stay in my dormitory all day."

Madam Pince smiled.

"Well of course dear. Now….what is it I can help you with?" Irma asked.

"Ah yes. It's just; when I left here on Sunday night I took a library book with me. On the way to Gryffindor tower though, I lost it. Oh don't worry." Hermione said hastily as an expression she'd never seen on Irma's face before appeared. "I know it will turn up, I just came here to ask if someone has handed it in."

"Oh I'm not worried." Irma laughed, and Hermione realised the expression had been one of amusement. "That book was returned early Monday morning by Professor Malfoy. He picked it up on his way back to his own living quarters and he returned it swiftly, not wanting you to get into trouble. Quite a sweet man, when he wants to be."

Hermione rolled her eyes; not another Lucius Malfoy fan. Irma didn't notice it though.

"Well that's brilliant! I'll thank him later!" Hermione exclaimed, again pleased that Lucius Malfoy would do something so kind on her behalf. "Right now though" Hermione continued, "Could I take that book out again?" Hermione asked tentatively, wondering if the book might be refused to her because she lost it last time. Instead Irma smiled and took the book out from under her desk where it had been. She handed it over to Hermione who smiled warmly. "Thank you Irma. I'll bring it back on Thursday."

"Oh, don't worry Hermione. I know it's a 2-night loan, but just this once…let's make it 3. See you on Friday." Irma replied kindly, even though she knew Hermione would be here every day before then and that'd she'd probably have finished the book by tomorrow. Hermione smiled brightly at the librarian. She knew this extra night was a big-deal by Madam Pince standards, and that Irma would never permit this sort of lineage for any other student. Hermione thanked her again then left the library, heading toward the Dungeons so she could thank Professor Malfoy, her heart beating ever slightly more rapidly than normal.


	5. Chapter 5

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 5

The corridor was dark. It was cold and moist. Hermione's footsteps echoed all around her. There were no windows, so none of the early morning sunlight was poring in. If Hermione hadn't known the time, she wouldn't have been able to guess it at all.

She reached the potions classroom and knocked on the door. She received no answer. She sighed to herself. Of course he wasn't in there; he had his own living quarters. Unfortunately Hermione had no idea where they were, and she was quite sure he wouldn't enjoy being woken up by a pesky student. She decided she'd leave here and go search for him, determined to thank him for his kind gesture. Then she changed her mind as her stomach growled. Hermione turned around so she could go to the Great Hall for an early breakfast; but instead she turned around into someone's strong, hard chest. Once again, she was knocked to the floor.

"Miss Granger." A familiar voice surrounded her as a familiar pale hand reached down in front of her. Hermione took it, and once again it strongly pulled her to her feet. She looked up into the steely grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "What are you doing down here so early?"

"I came here to see you." She said bluntly as she stared at his face taking in his aristocratic features, long platinum blonde hair and wonderful grey eyes that she used to think looked so cold and cruel but now looked surprisingly warm and caring. She was taken aback by how much he'd changed since the deaths of his wife and son. Perhaps he really had loved them deeply, an emotion Hermione used to think him incapable of.

"Me?" Lucius said, his eyebrow rose suggestively as he noticed her noticing him. Hermione blushed and averted her gaze, staring at the floor, head bowed.

"Yes sir. You. I wanted to thank you for returning my book to the library. The one I dropped on Sunday night." Hermione explained. She looked back up. "Thank you." She said, nodding her head and stepping to the side. "Now I really must go." She said, looking back at him with her head turned and body facing forwards. "Good bye Professor. I will see you either in the Great Hall for breakfast or here later on for my Potions lesson. Thank you again. Goodbye." She smiled sweetly and walked past Lucius, along the corridor and out of the Dungeons area of the school. Lucius watched her leave, taking in her swaying womanly hips and large rounded bum. He was completely dumbfounded. He smiled to himself and followed Hermione's footsteps, heading towards the Great Hall. If he walked fast enough, maybe he'd be able to catch up to her, and have a few minutes conversation. This muggle-born witch surely interested him; with her bright caring brown eyes like chocolate, her dark coffee coloured waves of voluminous hair, her soft full lips and facial features and her womanly curvy body. Oh, she was a delight to watch as well as teach, and now he wondered if she was as much a delight to talk to. He walked quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose. 

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately. I've re-edited this to correct Hermione's parents' occupations)

Chapter 6

Hermione heard footsteps following her. They were loud and quick, but she paid no attention to them. At least it meant other students were awake. She didn't turn around to see which student it was, so she was surprised when she found Lucius Malfoy walking by her side, his pace slower than before.

"Hello, again, Miss Granger. Do you mind if I walk with you to the Great Hall?" he asked politely, looking at her as they walked side by side. Hermione turned her face to look at him. She shook her head.

"Not at all Professor."

Lucius smiled. "Good." He said. "Now, Miss Granger, why on earth did you borrow that book from the library?" Lucius asked, trying to make conversation.

Hermione smiled, knowing exactly which book he was referring to. "I love muggle literature. After all, I am muggle-born. I come from that world. Oh, and although my parents are dentists, I was raised with works of literature surrounding me. Shakespeare just happens to be my favourite." Hermione explained as she took the copy of 'A Midsummer Nights Dream' out of her bag. "But I also took this book out because it's part of the Muggle Studies syllabus."

"I thought you dropped that in your third year though?" Lucius remarked. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I see you've looked at my file. Yes you're right. I dropped it. I took it back up for NEWT level though because I did so well in it. I thought it'd be easier for me to do the subject as well as my others." Hermione told him. Lucius nodded in understanding. "So, I took this book out to read for enjoyment as well as for learning purposes."

"Well, I must say it's a good choice. I do think this is one of his better plays." Lucius told her his opinion and heard Hermione squeal next to him.

"You've read it?" She asked "You've read Shakespeare?"

"Of course I have. I happen to love English. I dabble in both wizarding and muggle literature." Lucius replied, inwardly smiling at the happy expression on her face. "I'm a big fan of muggle poetry, especially Shakespeare's wonderful sonnets." He added. Then he quoted a poem. Hermione's face lit up.

"When I compare thee to a summers day is my favourite Shakespeare sonnet of all." Hermione gushed, her eyes twinkling brightly. Lucius smiled. This conversation was turning out marvellously. He had so much in common with this girl.

"Mine too." He admitted. Hermione blushed slightly. He pretended not to notice. They had talked for a good few minutes, and had reached the Great Hall. They could hear voices inside. Obviously, some other students and teachers were awake as well. Hermione turned to Lucius.

"Thank you for walking with me. I had a good time surprisingly. You've changed a lot. You're not the man you were in Flourish and Blotts, or the man from the Department of Mysteries." Hermione said, noticing him wince ever so slightly as she reminded him of his past. "I like this new you." She added quickly, and she saw him smile. "Thank you again. I hope we talk like this again sometime. I'll see you later Professor. Good bye." She said, as she walked away from him for the second time that morning. He turned and walked to the other Great Hall entrance that professors used, and he walked inside. He was greeted by Professor Flitwick. Lucius smiled at the man and said hello, then Lucius sat down and started to eat his breakfast; with his eyes watching one specific person the entire time. A Gryffindor, by the name of Hermione Granger.


	7. Chapter 7

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 7

During breakfast Ron and Harry appeared, as well as most of the rest of the school, and they immediately sat with Hermione.

"Morning." Ron mumbled as he sat down, he was obviously still tired. He perked up at the sight of food though and started grabbing various things and putting them onto his plate. Hermione sighed, some people never changed.

"Hi Ron. How are you?" She asked, trying to avoid looking at him whilst he ate.

"Great!" He replied simply, shoving food into his mouth. He smiled and looked at Harry, a knowing look in his eye. Harry sat down next to Ron.

"Hiya Hermione." Harry greeted her brightly as he saw Ron looking at him. Hermione smiled warmly at Harry.

"Hey Harry. How are you?" she asked, realising she hasn't spoken to either of them since Sunday.

"I'm great. Lupin and I found the last horcrux yesterday morning. McGonagall excused me from school and we went after it. You were probably wondering where I want, so sorry about that." Hermione smirked to herself, he obviously didn't know about her day of sleep. "Anyway, we managed to destroy it. Remus is in St Mungo's but he'll be fine. He's just so pleased. So am I. This means there's only one part of Voldemort's soul left." Ron flinched at his name but didn't stop eating "And that's Voldemort himself." Ron winced again, but both Hermione and Harry ignored him.

"Oh Harry. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!" Hermione said loudly reaching across the table and hugging him awkwardly, as there were various things in the way. A few people looked at them, but to most people it seemed as if Harry had got engaged or had a child. They knew neither was true, so they ignored it and went back to their breakfast.

Harry smiled. "Yes. I know. It's brilliant. I haven't felt this great in a while. Now I know that Voldemort is defeatable" Ron winced, "I feel a lot more certain about everything. He'll be gone soon." Harry said determinedly.

"Hear hear." Ron said with a mouth full of food. Hermione glared at him, and he swallowed swiftly, looking slightly ashamed.

"Anyway, I've already eaten because I got here early." Hermione said, looking at the staff table. Her eyes met Lucius's. "So I'm going to go. Bye." She said, tearing her gaze from his. She looked at her best friends, smiled warmly, and left the room, her bag swinging against her hip. Harry and Ron watched her leave then happily continued eating breakfast. No-one noticed Lucius Malfoy leave.


	8. Chapter 8

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 8

Outside the Great Hall Lucius confronted Hermione about the conversation he'd just heard.

"Did Potter just say he'd got the last horcrux…the last part of my old master's soul, excluding the small piece residing inside him?" Lucius asked; a concerned expression on his face. Hermione nodded. "Then soon he'll be gone." Lucius continued, the concerned expression now one of happiness and hope. "The Dark Lord I mean. Potter will vanquish him once for all."

"I hope so." Hermione replied, matching Lucius's expression. She beamed at him. "I truly do."

"I think…no I know he will. I know I used to hate Potter because he's was the Dark Lord's enemy…well I still sort of hate him." He winced at the frown on Hermione's face "Well…I'm not his biggest fan." Lucius shrugged "But I think, feelings aside, that Potter has the power in him to defeat the Dark Lord. Oh, how I hope he does it. I want to see that snake of a man dead!" Lucius exclaimed the last part so loudly Hermione jumped.

Hermione touched his shoulder lightly after she got over the shock from his sudden outburst. Lucius was breathing rather heavily, as images of his wife and son flashed through his head. Lucius saw the people he's killed. The people he'd tortured. The families he'd torn apart. He did all of that just because his ex-master ordered him too. Lucius shook his head, disgusted with himself for being so weak; for taking the orders of a cruel, insane wizard. All Lucius had wanted was a bit of power, but he had none. All he had now was his money. His unwanted mountains of Galleons sitting in Gringotts. Lucius had enough money for him to not need to work, but he decided to take this job to give himself something to do with his life. Luckily it had paid off as well. He had met Hermione.

Lucius smiled at his first memory of her. A bushy haired, big toothed twelve year old with a sharp intellectual mind. He remembered sneering at her in Flourish and Blotts. How he wished things had been different. How he wished she'd been pure-blooded. No. No he didn't. So what if her parents were muggles. He liked her anyway. She was a damn fine witch. He turned his mind away from that memory to another. When they were in the Department of Mysteries. She fought admirably. Of course at the time he hated her and her friends for resisting him, for making their task that much harder. Now though….now he just admired and respected to her. Since his change of heart he looked at her in a whole new light. If only he'd seen her that way always. Lucius smiled at his memories of her since he joined the light side. She didn't trust him at first, but their relationship had grown. They'd had a conversation or two before he took the potions job, and they had got on well. Talking about books. Just like this morning when they discussed Shakespeare. Always books. It was always books with Hermione.

Lucius smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 9

"Lucius" Hermione's voice entered his head. Her voice calling his name swam through the thoughts in his mind. Slowly, he cleared his head and came back to reality, abandoning his memories behind him. "Lucius, are you alright?" Hermione asked "You kind of…phased out." She said. She looked at him inquisitively, watching him, as if for a sign he was alright.

"I'm fine." Lucius mumbled before smiling brightly. "I was just…thinking." Hermione returned the smile. Her worried inquisitive expression melted from her features immediately, and her lovely brown eyes warmed.

"Good." She said "For a minute I thought…well…I don't know what I thought." She shook her head, as if trying to rid her mind of bad thoughts involving poisons, the imperious curse and other such terrible things, "Anyway. You're right." She continued; a light red flush appearing on her slightly tanned cheeks as she though about Voldemort. She grew angrier as she talked. "He is like a snake. Cunning, malevolent, vile, sly, scheming, mean, malicious, despicable, unpleasant, cruel, nasty, unkind, twisted, bitter, merciless, heartless, evil." She spat the words out one after another, as if they were vile curse words "Oh he is horrible. I hope Harry defeats Voldemort!" Hermione exclaimed. It was Lucius's turn to jump. Not because she's said the last part loudly but because she'd uttered he-who-must-not-be-named's name. Hermione was the one breathing heavily now. She calmed herself down though, and looked at Lucius smiling. "I'm so glad you're on our side now. You've been a great asset to us." She said, referring to the Order of the Phoenix. Lucius smiled. "Thank you." Hermione said, touching his arm for the second time. Lucius felt warm and tingly in his stomach. Her smile faltered, as if she were about to frown. Lucius thought he'd upset her but the next few words stopped him thinking that way. "I must go though. My lessons start soon and I don't want to miss Charms." She told him. He felt ecstatic. She was disappointed to be leaving him. That must mean she liked him. He smiled to himself. Hermione waved at him, despite being stood right in front of him. Then she turned on her heel and walked away. Lucius watched her leave again. This time he didn't follow. Instead he walked towards the dungeons for his own lessons. He recalled the image of Hermione as she left, with her wonderful swaying hips, her full rounded buttocks and her long curly brown hair that fell in waves down her back. He placed the fresh image inside his memories. He smiled warmly to himself; his collection was growing.


	10. Chapter 10

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 10

In charms Hermione received the answers for her 'mock' NEWTS paper.

"312" Ron cried out, as he leant back on his stool, "You got 312. I knew you were smart Hermione, but wow. You are going to pass your NEWTS no problem."

"Oh shut up Ron." Hermione said roughly, feeling as though he'd jinx her success by saying she'd succeed. Ron grinned back, not taking her tone of words to heart. Harry smiled at her score and showed her his own. She smiled back at him.

"Well done Harry." Hermione said sincerely. She looked over at Ron's paper. He'd passed, so she beamed happily at it, "And you too Ron."

Ron blushed.

"Yeah, well….I didn't revise much. Anyway, we all know I'm not as smart as you two." He grinned. "I think 84 is alright for me."

Hermione nodded genuinely. "It is Ron. It really is. That's good. For a mock paper you've done excellently. And Harry, 92 is fantastic. I'm so happy for both of you. I just know we're going to pass our NEWTS this year." She said hopefully, scolding herself mentally for saying such a thing.

The two boys nodded at her as the class ended and Professor Flitwick bid them good day, adding an extra congratulations to Hermione. She blushed and left the classroom, secretly pleased with herself.

They walked along the corridors, reminiscing. They were so surprised that their 7 years of education at Hogwarts was almost over. They looked out of the windows as they made their way to Transfiguration. They were so glad they still had almost all their lessons together. Their friendship had grown over the years, and although Hermione felt slightly left out sometimes because she was a girl, she still loved both Ron and Harry. They entered the classroom to see a stern Professor Hewitt waiting; the replacement transfiguration teacher who took over after McGonagall became Headmistress.

"Settle down, settle down." Professor Hewitt's voice rang out like a bell. No-one thought it possible, but he was even stricter and more severe than McGonagall. The class quieted slowly. Unlike McGonagall, his mere presence didn't silence a class, so people did whisper frequently to each other. Once everyone was sat down and silent, or the closest thing to it, the class began.

An hour and a half later the class left for lunch, Hermione being the only one who had fully transfigured her classmate into an animal. Ron however, had performed rather disastrously. Neville was currently in the hospital wing with two wings sticking out of his back, and a trunk on his face instead of a nose.

The three friends entered the Great Hall loudly. Ron and Harry were laughing, recalling last lessons events, and Hermione was scowling for Neville's sake. Lucius saw her face as she entered the Great Hall, as did other students, and he hoped for his own sake that he never crossed this bright young witch.


	11. Chapter 11

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 11

Hermione sat silently throughout dinner. Ron and Harry had both apologised for laughing but she was ignoring them none-the-less. She looked away from them as they shovelled food into their mouths and talked about quidditch. She glanced around the hall. Her eyes met Lucius's and she smiled warmly, the anger etched into her face melting away instantly. Lucius immediately smiled back, feeling elated. She grinned, winked and turned away. Lucius's eyes widened. Only a wink, but could it mean something. His mind span with ideas.

Hermione turned her attention away from Lucius. Oh god, had she just winked at him. She hadn't meant to do that. Stupid teenage hormonal impulses. If she didn't watch herself, he'd know she likes him before long. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. She needed conformation.

"Harry. Ron. What do you think of Lucius Malfoy?" She asked tentatively. The boys stopped talking and eating, well Harry stopped eating.

"Why?" Harry asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah" Ron said, his mouth full of food, "Why?"

"I just wondered. You know, he's come over to the good side. He's changed. He…I…What do you think?" she asked her question again after she couldn't find the words to describe him, although she could think of many.

Both Harry and Ron looked in Lucius's direction. Thankfully Lucius wasn't looking at Hermione as he was talking to Professor Hewitt.

"Personally I don't trust him. Once a death eater always a death eater. If he turns out anything like Snape…" Harry said without turning to face Hermione, his eyes intensely focused on Lucius. Harry gave a shudder as he spoke Snape's name. "No, sorry Hermione. I don't think he's changed. He's still a cold, dark, evil man with no feelings."

Hermione gasped, but they didn't hear.

"I agree with Harry. All the Malfoy's are scum, with their high and mighty pure-bloodedness. Draco was an asshole, so his father must be one too." Ron added.

"Draco is dead Ron. You shouldn't be so disrespectful." Hermione said "You wouldn't talk about Dumbledore or Sirius that way."

Harry and Ron gasped this time, and Harry's hands tightened on his knife and fork so much that his knuckles were turning white.

"I just think maybe you should have faith in Lucius. His son's untimely death, and the death of his wife, brought him over to the right side. He deserves our faith. Besides….I think he feels." Hermione told them as she stood up. She nodded her head at them as a form of goodbye and then strode out of the Great Hall. She'd defended Lucius's honour, and all she had to do now is tell him.


	12. Chapter 12

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 12

Hermione strode down to the dungeons to wait for Professor Malfoy. She didn't know how long he'd be before returning from the Great Hall. She sat down outside his classroom door and took out a potions book. It was a good thing she had Potions straight after Lunch.

Twelve minutes later Lucius Malfoy strode down the corridor to go prepare for his next lesson, seventh year Gryffindors. He was surprised though to see one of his students already there waiting. It was no surprise though that it was Hermione Granger. She didn't hear him coming until he stood over her and coughed loudly to get her attention out of her book and onto him.

Hermione was so wrapped up in reading about several nasty look potions that she didn't notice Lucius approach him. She did once he coughed though. She jumped at the sudden noise, and looked around disorientated. Her eyes fell on the cloak of Lucius. She looked up and smiled sheepishly as she stood up off the floor, placing her bookmark within her book to mark her page.

"Good afternoon Professor." She greeted him in a friendly manner. She almost extended her hand to shake his but thought it too formal. Instead she just smiled. Lucius smiled back. "I came here to say that at Lunch time Harry and Ron were discussing you and basically neither of them trust you or think you're a decent person but I defended you and said that you were but I think you need to prove this to them so I was hoping this lesson you'd be extra kind to them and show them that you're really a good person, and I thought you could prove it by maybe giving the Gryffindor's the points they deserve. That way Harry and Ron might like you a bit more, which would be nice." Hermione said all in one breath. She was very breathless by the end of it. Lucius smirked at her. He heard everything she said, and reading between the lines he gathered Hermione thought he was a good man and wanted to prove that to her friends. Now why on earth would she want to do that? Why would it be important for her friends to like him? Lucius's smirk grew.

"Am I to understand that your friends don't trust me, and you think they will trust me and like me more if I give your house points for their efforts in this up and coming lesson?" he asked to recall, although he didn't need to. Hermione nodded. "Are you sure this isn't just some plan to boost your house's points Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head. "Alright. Well, I'll take your plan into consideration." Lucius said as loud voices started to drift down through the corridor. The nest class were obviously coming. Lucius smiled at Hermione and unlocked the door to the potions classroom, holding it open and allowing her inside.


	13. Chapter 13

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 13

Hermione took her normal seat at the front of the room and waited for the class to arrive. It was no surprise for her classmates to see her already sat there. In fact, it was almost normal. Harry and Ron were two of the last to come in, and if Snape had still been the teacher they would have both received detentions and had points docked. Instead, Lucius allowed them to sit down before saying.

"Next time try and be more punctual Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. Thank you." As he nodded in their direction. The boys were stunned. Lucius then took the register, ignoring their open jaws. "Now today we'll be brewing Fertilis Elixis. Can anyone tell me what this is?"

As per normal, Hermione's hand shot into the air. Lucius nodded at her silently, beckoning her to tell the class the answer.

"Fertilis Elixis is the elixir of fertility. It helps increase natural fertility. Fertilis is Latin for fertility, hence the name." Hermione said confidently. Lucius smiled at her knowledge.

"Correct. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." Lucius said simply. The class, bar Hermione, gasped. Lucius looked dumbfounded. "What?" He asked, acting confused.

"You…you gave…out points…" Ron stuttered, "To….to Hermione." He finished.

"Yes, and?" Lucius replied.

"Well you never give out points. Not to us anyway. Plus Hermione is muggle-born, and everyone knows you hate witches or wizards from muggle families. So why on earth would you give Hermione points if you discriminated again muggle-borns so much?" Harry challenged, taking over from Ron.

"Mr Potter. I awarded Miss Granger those points because she earned them, as she answered the question correctly. Also, I do not hate muggle-borns Mr Potter as you so kindly pointed out, and if you actually had known me throughout my lifetime you would know I have recently undergone a change of heart. Now please, let us continue this lesson. As Hermione was saying, the Elixir of Fertility increases fertility. This makes it a very useful potion for older wizards and witches wishing to conceive, or younger witches and wizards that seem to be incapable to do so. This particular potion is exceptionally difficult to brew correctly, but as you are NEWT students I think you should be capable. Now, the ingredients and instructions are inside your books and on the board so hopefully there will be no mistakes. Now begin." Lucius instructed, using his wand to make the instructions appear on the board in a Snape-like fashion. The class frantically started, with students entering the store-cupboard for ingredients. Lucius watched over them. He could see Hermione had already got started.

An hour and a half later the class were told to pack up and leave, and a spell was put on the cauldrons so they could continue their work next lesson. Hermione had proceeded exceptionally well as had two other students. Lucius had given them ten points apiece. The class were astounded. As the students left, Lucius could hear snippets of their conversations, and was pleased to hear Ron and Harry had almost certainly changed their minds about him.


	14. Chapter 14

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 14

"Wow." Ron kept saying over and over.

"I know." Harry kept saying over and over every time Ron said wow.

They continued like this for a few minutes whilst Hermione walked alongside them, smiling.

"He's changed." Ron commented, finally breaking his repetitive wow cycle. "I mean, I really think he has. He was completely genuine back there. No tricks. No nothing."

"I know." Harry agreed, who was obviously still unable to break the repetitive cycle.

"Well I'm glad you finally agree." Hermione said. "I told you so."

The boys sighed and rolled their eyes as they heard that familiar phrase.

"It was a good lesson though wasn't it?" Ron said. "I mean, come on. Forty-five points in one lesson. That must be a record."

"Nah. Hermione got forty in one lesson once. And two other students got fifteen. That made seventy." Harry corrected Ron. Ron nodded, taking the information in. Hermione blushed. She was the main reason Gryffindor were in the lead for the House Cup again. The boys then dropped the subject of points and Lucius Malfoy, so Hermione was left with her thoughts. They were all about her Potions professor. She was wondering if he could like her…in 'that' way. He was kind and friendly to her. Then, there was 'that' incident outside the Fat Lady portrait on Sunday night, when Lucius had told her he didn't hate her. Far from it in fact. And then…then he had kissed her.

Hermione felt warm and happy as she recalled the memory. She smiled to herself as Harry shook her slightly.

"Hermione. Hermione." He was saying her name over and over. When she looked at him, he continued. "You kind of phased out. We said it's time for out next lessons."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks for telling me. Bye you two. See you in the Great Hall for dinner." Hermione thanked them quietly. The boys grinned at each other, as if they knew something she didn't. They waved goodbye to Hermione as they headed off to Divination with Firenze, and Hermione headed towards Arithmancy.

In her lesson, Hermione had difficulty focusing. Something that never happened to her. As much as she tried to stay focused on her work, her minds kept drifting off to Lucius. Every time she thought of him, she felt warm and tingly. When he looked at her and her at him, she felt instantly happy. She couldn't explain it. If she didn't know better, she'd say she was in love. She'd never been in love though, so she doesn't know what it's like. All she knows for sure is that he's a handsome man, who has turned from bad to good, he seems to like her and he loves to read. To her, he sounds like her ideal man. Maybe he is. She smiled to herself as she brushed her quill against her lips, imagining it was his against her. She, Hermione Granger, was in love with Lucius Malfoy.


	15. Chapter 15

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 15

Lucius Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger. At least, he thought he was. As he sat in his empty classroom marking some sixth-year papers his thoughts were all about her. How he felt when he saw her, thought of her. He just felt happy. He hadn't felt like this about Narcissa. This feeling was almost alien. He remembered feeling it about Draco though. He had loved his son, but rarely shown it. He did know this feeling. When you care deeply for someone and want to look after them, protect them, hold them, be there for them…just love them. Although in this instance, Lucius also wanted to kiss her, and cuddle her and caress her.

Lucius nodded his head as he awarded Colin Creevey twenty points for his homework. Yes. He was definitely in love. And how great it felt to be so, even if it was with a muggle-born witch who was twenty-five years his junior. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He wanted to spend his entire life with her, have children with her, work to earn money to support her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be hers. He wanted her to be his. He wanted Hermione. He just wished she wanted him too. Lucius finished marking the papers, and leant back in his chair. He was in love with Hermione Granger, and the thought of it brought a smile to his face. Not a sneer like you would have seen on his face before he'd changed, but a genuine happy smile. Lucius was in love.


	16. Chapter 16

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 16

Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating her dinner. She had a strange expression on her face. As if she was daydreaming about something that made her really happy. A few girls close to her were giggling. They were whispering to one another about how she looked like she was in love. Hermione came out of her daydream long enough to hear their whispers.

"So what if I am." She said dreamily. Their eyes widened and they smiled at her.

"Good for you." One of them said. Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"Thanks Gin."

"No problem." The youngest Weasley replied as she walked away from the giggling girls to sit next to Hermione. "So, who is it?"

"I can't say sorry." Hermione replied. Although she was sure of her feelings now, she couldn't tell anyone. Not just yet. She still didn't know how her three best friends would react, even though two of them wee now convinced that Lucius was a decent guy.

"Oh come on please." Ginny whined, begging Hermione to tell her. Hermione looked around, certain Ron and Harry weren't near. She also scanned to see if Lucius was in the Hall. He wasn't at the Head table. Good. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Alright." She said in a fierce whisper. "I'll tell you. You have to swear not to tell a soul. Especially those girls who you were with just now." Hermione said, looking at the five or six girls sitting a metre and a half away, out of hearing distance. Hermione just hoped no-one was wearing extendable ears.

"I swear!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement and anticipation. Hermione sighed, half exasperated, half excited. She was both annoyed and rejoicing at her friend's eagerness. She just hoped Ginny would be accepting. Hermione leaned forward.

"Alright. I think I am in love with…."


	17. Chapter 17

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 17

"Lucius Malfoy"

Lucius stopped, stunned. Had he really heard those words come out of Hermione's mouth? From the shocked expression on Miss Weasley's face, he had. Luckily, neither of the two girls had noticed Lucius walking towards them. He had hoped to pass them with a simple hello to Hermione before heading up to the Heads table, but as he walked towards them to go past, he heard Hermione tell Ginny that she was in love with him.

Lucius's heart leaped, jumped, skipped and soared. He wanted to run up to Hermione and tell her he felt the same way, but he knew that wouldn't be right. Instead he turned around purposefully and strode towards the doors, passing Ron and Harry on his way. He decided to enter the Hall again through the staff entrance on the other side.

Sitting down, Harry looked at Ginny and Hermione. He smiled shyly at Ginny, who returned it confidently.

"Hey Hermione." He greeted her as Ron started helping himself to food.

"Hi." She said, not looking up. Her eyes were on Ginny, begging her with her eyes not to say anything. She hadn't had time to remind her before the boys had graced them with their presence.

"We passed Malfoy on our way in here." Ron commented randomly, as he shoved a sausage into his mouth. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"He was here. In the great hall." She asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Harry said, slightly nervously, his eyebrows furrowed at Hermione's reaction.

"When. Where?" She asked.

"Over there. He was just leaving. Must have been about a minute ago, seems that's how long we've been here." Ron answered.

Hermione's jaw dropped lower, if that was possible. She turned her head to look at the Staff table, and just as she did so, she saw him. Lucius Malfoy entering through the staff entrance, looking ecstatic. Her heart did a double flip. No, a triple flip.

He was smiling. He must have heard her. Yet, he was smiling. Well. That's brilliant. Hermione thought he'd be angry for sure, instead. He looked. Completely and utterly over the moon. She could only think of one reason why he'd look like that after hearing someone loved him. He must feel the same way. Oh my god. Did Lucius Malfoy love her too? Oh, she hoped so. How could it be possible though? He has had a change of heart, but to fall in love with a mud-blood. Hermione shivered with disgust at her own mental use of the word. Hermione looked at him and the expression on her face and smiled. Yes. She was right. He had fallen in love with her too. Purity of blood aside, heritage aside, age difference aside, teacher/student relationship aside….Lucius Malfoy had fallen in love with her, Hermione Granger, and she loved him back.

Hermione looked around frantically. She had to say something. She contemplated running to her dormitory to enter it into her diary but went against it. Instead, her eyes fell on Ginny. That's it! She'd tell Ginny what she thought.

Hermione turned away from looking at Lucius and whispered in Ginny's ears, telling her what she thought. Ginny's eyes widened and they kept looking between Lucius and Hermione. Ginny pulled Hermione away from her ear as Hermione finished speak. She looked at her for a moment before hugging her tightly.

"Way to go girl." Ginny said kindly, sharing in her friend's joy. Hermione smiled and hugged her back.

Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks.


	18. Chapter 18

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 18

Lucius sat down and started serving himself dinner, a bemused expression on his face. A few of his colleagues noticed and exchanged confused looks. Headmistress McGonagall leaned over to ask.

"Professor Malfoy, why on earth is your face like that?"

"Like what?" Lucius asked, not looking at her, his eyes looked at the Gryffindor table, and a brown curly haired Gryffindor in particular.

"So…so…happy!" McGonagall exclaimed suddenly. Lucius came out of his daze to look at her and his fellow members of staff, who were all looking at him as they were used to seeing Lucius sullen and sad, not happy.

"Oh well. I'm just happy." He said softly; almost as if he were in a daydream. He decided to withhold the new information about Hermione's feelings for him. Some of the staff looked happy with this answer but McGonagall and a few others weren't so pleased with his answer; especially the female teachers who were hoping to catch Lucius's eye. McGonagall looked shrewdly at Lucius before sighing, with her nostrils flaring and mouth thin, before looking away. The female teachers followed suit, apart from Professor Sinistra, who thought Astronomy.

Do you know Lucius? It almost looks like you're in love." She said, trying hard to hide her disappointment. She hoped he'd laugh and scoff at her accusation, but her hopes were dashed when he didn't reply but just turned his head to look at her and smiled in a knowing way. Aurora Sinistra's smile drooped and Lucius looked away. He began to eat his evening meal.

Lucius ate his dinner silently, his eyes focused on Hermione. He was wondering whether or not to tell her he felt the same way about her. He studied her face and figure intently. The way her hair fell in soft, thick curls down her back. The way her eyes were like warm pools of molten chocolate. The way her smile reached her eyes, making them sparkle. The way her hips and bum swayed when she walked. The way she laughed heartily. The way she talked passionately about the things she loves. The way she enjoys reading books and learning. He just loved the way she was. He loved her. And he wanted her to know it. Yes. Lucius put his knife and fork down as he finished his meal; he was going to tell her.


	19. Chapter 19

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 19

Lucius stood up from the table and left without saying goodbye to his fellow staff members. He strode out of the busy Great Hall and round to the front entrance that pupils use. He strode in determinedly, making his way down the centre towards where Hermione was sat. Students noticed him enter and watched his progress. Hermione, however, didn't notice his presence until he stood right behind her and coughed loudly to get her attention. She jumped, and turned her head to see who made the noise. Her eyes saw the dark green cloak of Lucius Malfoy as her eyes travelled up over his wide, strong chest and shoulders, past his long platinum blonde hair and settled on his handsome face.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Miss Granger." Professor Malfoy said sternly. "Please could you stop eating your dinner and come with me."

"I've already finished." She replied, pointing to her empty plate. Ron and Harry were watching the two of them with interest and slight unease, Ginny looked excited.

"Well then, come with me. Now." Lucius reminded her of his instructions. Hermione nodded, swung her legs out from under the table, grabbed her shoulder bag and stood up. Lucius nodded and then turned and swiftly strode away, the students watching him do so. Their eyes then trailed back to Hermione who hesitated for a few moments before walked after him at a slower pace. The Great Hall had been quite quiet whilst this went on, as students from all four houses found it interesting to see Lucius and Hermione together. Once they'd left though, the noise level resumed; with loud conversations, people laughing at jokes, the clatter of knives and forks on plates and the general noise of students in school.

Outside in the Entrance Hall however, it was almost silent. Hermione stopped walking as Lucius abruptly stopped himself. He turned to look at her, before walking off towards the Library without so much as a 'follow me'.

Hermione followed anyway. Why they were going to the Library she didn't know.


	20. Chapter 20

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 20

Lucius walked to the library silently, as did Hermione. The entire way Hermione's worries started to increase. Maybe he'd heard her and he was going to tell her off. Maybe he didn't love her at all. Maybe he was smiling because he had a plan to use her affections for him against her. Maybe he…

No. Stop. Hermione shook her head, willing herself to stop thinking so negatively. She wouldn't have time to now anyway, because Lucius had stopped outside the library waiting for Hermione who was a couple of metres away. She smiled awkwardly and caught up; Lucius opened the Library door open and pointed her inside. She went inside, head lung low in a guilty fashion. Irma Pince looked up as they entered.

"Lucius. Hermione. How lovely to see you! What can I do to help you two?" She asked kindly.

"Could you give us a few minutes' peace and silence, preferably in some far off corner of the library where few students could stumble upon our conversation?" Lucius inquired. Madam Pince nodded.

"I know the very place. The restricted section. Most students aren't allowed it, and they have to come to me first so I could always refuse entry for the next few minutes. Follow me." She said, leading the way to the restricted section. Hermione already knew her way there, but Lucius did not. Once there Madam Pince unlocked the door and allowed them in, then she handed Lucius the key. "When you're done just leave the key on the desk for me." Then she left and Lucius locked the door so they'd have privacy.

"This way." Lucius said once he finished. He grabbed her hand and felt tingly as he did so, then he began pulling her through the aisles rather roughly. They found a small table and two chairs at the end, and Lucius sat her down in one whilst he sat in the other.

"Sorry to ask Professor Malfoy, but what is this about?" Hermione asked.

"Please, call me Lucius." Lucius requested.

"Lucius. Please could you tell me why we're here? What is so important to talk to me about that you had to remove me from the entire student population and bring me here?" Hermione asked curiously. She wanted answers, and she hoped they were what she wanted to hear.

"I brought you here because it is an important place to you, and I have to tell you something and ask you something important too." Lucius said simply. Hermione nodded her head, beckoning him to continue. Lucius sighed nervously, ready to admit his feelings.


	21. Chapter 21

(This is first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The chapters are short, and the storyline isn't brilliant but it is okay for a first attempt I suppose.

I don't own the characters; they belong to JK Rowling and her fabulous imagination. The plotline is mine though, unfortunately.)

Chapter 21

"Miss Hermione Jane Granger" Lucius began, using her full name. "I think I love you." Hermione's jaw dropped. Before she could say anything he continued hastily. "But before you say anything, I know you love me too because I heard you. Also don't think I'm telling you I love you because I heard you say you loved me, I knew I loved you before then. Even on Sunday night I thought I had feelings for you. Anyway. That's what I had to say. And my question, the thing I want to ask, is if you'd ever consider dating me."

"Yes." Hermione replied simply after listening to him talk.

"You would consider it" Lucius repeated, rather stunned. He decided to try his luck. "Well then. Will you? Wait, let me rephrase that better. Miss Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" Lucius asked, nervously hoping she'd say yes.

"Please call me Hermione." Hermione's replied. Lucius looked disappointed. "That means yes." She added, smiling cheekily.

Lucius's face broke out into a smile and he looked younger than he had in years, especially since Draco's death. Hermione couldn't help but smiling too.

"Would you consider someday maybe being my wife? You see, I think I could love you my entire life. I can see myself living in a home with you, returning home from work to you, having children with you, growing even older with you….just being with you. Can you see that too?" He asked, explaining the images that had filled his head the last few days to her. Hermione nodded, surprised he'd thought about the same things as her. Over the last year her mind had always conjured up fantasies about being with Lucius and as her feelings for him had intensified since Sunday evening, she'd been thinking about it even more.

"Oh Merlin; yes! I've thought about it too. I used to dream about it. It's what I wanted. I would never say no if you asked me to marry you, whether today or in two decades." Hermione said truthfully. Lucius beamed.

"Then…will you be my wife rather than my girlfriend?" He asked, taking out a small box from his pocket. He'd already bought a ring.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and hugging him. Lucius hugged her back before pulling her off him. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Then he kissed her hand, just like he'd done on Sunday night. Hermione blushed happily.

"I want to marry you so much. I want to spend my life with you. I want to hold and kiss you everyday and make you feel loved. I want to live my life with you. Unfortunately, we can't do that straight away. We should wait until you've left school before we tell your friends, your parents and the staff. Once you've graduated and got your NEWTS though, we can marry. You'll do exceptionally well in your NEWTS by the way Hermione. I just know it." Hermione blushed modestly. "I can't wait to start my new life with you. As soon as Potter defeated Voldemort." Hermione smiled as Lucius used his ex-masters name without fear "We can live a happy, normal life together. Would you like that?"

"Of course I would. It's all I want. I want Voldemort dead. I want to be able to live with you without fear or shame. I can't wait either. I hope Harry kills Voldemort soon because I know that Voldemort is the only thing stopping us being together. Oh I hope. How I hope." Hermione said, holding Lucius's hand tightly.

"He will. Once Voldemort is dead, and you've graduated we'll marry. I'm just glad I took your advice in that lesson and made Potter and Weasley approve of me. It will make this whole situation easier for them to bear. I'm just ecstatic I get to be with you." Lucius told Hermione, squeezing her hand. Hermione smiled so brightly, Lucius would have been blinded if her smile were a light. He smiled back at her and leaned forward, cupping her chin with his hand, tilting her face up to his. He brought is face down to hers, leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly against hers. Then he pulled back and smiled. "I love you." He whispered quietly as he leant even further and leant his head on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her hair. Hermione sighed happily.  
"I love you too."


End file.
